


Разобрались

by LRaien



Category: Men in Black (Movies), The World's End (2013)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Сеть хочет превратить Землю в идеал гуманизма. Агент Джей против.
Relationships: Agent Jay & Agent Kay (Men in Black)
Kudos: 1





	Разобрались

Высокий зал с колоннами клонирующих установок заполнился светом, в центре его оформилась сияющая голограмма:  
— Мы — Сеть. Разумное сообщество гуманных видов всей Вселенной. Мы находим перспективные расы и помогаем перейти им в эру гуманизма и высоких идеалов, мы…  
Джей зевнул.  
Шёл третий час миссии в Ньютон-Хэйвене, самом унылом захолустье на свете. На счету агента Джея были: три угнанные машины, две из которых разбились и одна взорвалась, девять пинт пива, семьдесят девять выстрелов в толпу псевдолюдей, сто восемьдесят пять нецензурных слов и пять с половиной часов непроницаемого взгляда Кея.  
— После соответствующей процедуры, — продолжало вещать светящееся изображение, — каждый землянин будет…  
— Вот опять, — Джей ткнул пальцем в плечо стоявшего рядом напарника, — тут эти… как их… конец света, короче, обещают, а ты такой холодный, как, этот, как его, ледышка плавающая... Мудак…  
— Сто восемьдесят шесть, — бесстрастно сообщил Кей, глядя на голограмму Сети. — По десятке за каждое бранное выражение, помнишь?  
— Да иди ты!  
— …искоренять грубость и насилие, неизменно сопровождающие отсталые расы Вселенной, и….  
— Нет, ты глянь, этот урод обозвал нас отсталыми! Погоди, ша я ему…  
— Нецензурные выражения — признак интеллектуальной деградации вида!  
Несколько минут Кей со снисходительной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Джей размахивает руками в тщетных попытках врезать кулаком неосязаемому изображению, затем спросил:  
— Так вы утверждаете, что внедрили своих агентов более чем в две тысячи населённых пунктов?  
— Разумеется! Для нас это не составило труда, и…  
— В скольких ваша пропаганда идеального послушания возымела успех?  
— На данный момент — везде, за исключением нескольких досадных случаев, но…  
— Сколько процентов населения вам пришлось заменить на роботов, чтобы добиться этого результата?  
— Немногим больше девяноста восьми процентов, — в голосе Сети промелькнула неуверенность, но тут же исчезла: — Вскоре мы преодолеем жалкое сопротивление и…  
— Чего-о-о-о? — пьяно заголосил Джей. — Не-е-е, ты только посмотри на этого урода, Ке-е-е-ей! Пусть катится отсюда на все… чёрт, сколько их там… на все стороны, короче!  
— Вы изучили свод правил и протоколы межпланетного взаимодействия из файлов ЛВЧ? — Кей словно не слышал своего напарника.  
Голограмма замерцала.  
— Что? — после продолжительной паузы изрекла Сеть.  
— Ваша деятельность на Земле не регламентирована и противозаконна, поэтому немедленно сверните действующие программы, и… куда вы дели пленных?  
— Мы крайне гуманны! — сгусток света с удовольствием завёт старую песню. — Мы перерабатываем пленных в удобрение и обогащаем земную почву!  
— Сами вы дерьмо, — буркнул Джей.  
— Тогда просто прекратите вашу деятельность и удалитесь от Земли на максимально возможное расстояние.  
— По какой причине?  
— Потому что если вы не пойдёте отсюда нахрен…  
— Сто восемьдесят семь.  
— …то мы вас догоним и таких пиздюлей навешаем, что…  
Его речь с красочными описаниями и выразительными метафорами длилась около пятнадцати минут. Голограмма Сети синела, зеленела, краснела, покрывалась пятнами и нервно мигала. Когда Джей выдохся и сонно уселся на полу, принявшись задумчиво изучать свои ботинки, подал голос Кей:  
— Я надеюсь, мы разобрались?  
Сеть ответила не сразу.  
— Да, простите, мы уже уходим, — наконец подала голос она, и добавила: — Разобрались, бля.

— Ке-е-ей…  
— Что?  
— Так мы спасли мир или что?  
Кей задумчиво посмотрел на воронку от взрыва на месте Ньютон-Хэйвен, затем на свой работающий мобильный телефон. Вокруг оседали хлопья пепла, но сквозь них уже пробивались солнечные лучи. Жизнь шла своим чередом.  
— Спасли. Правда, по итогам твоей мироспасительной речи ты не только обнулил свою зарплату, но ещё и должен остался.  
— Да ну на… в смысле… чёрт.  
— Растёшь на глазах. Того и гляди, станешь представителем гуманной и продвинутой расы.  
— Иди ты!


End file.
